Grenade
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Berapa hari yang dibutuhkan sebuah bangkai untuk membusuk? SasuNaru/NaruSasu Fiction. Yaoi fiction.


CLING

Sasuke terkaget-kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan melemparkan sesuatu padanya. Dia menunduk pada benda yang kini terjatuh di antara dua kakinya, lalu mengambilnya. Itu adalah cincin Naruto. Dia menatap pemuda yang dia sayangi itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Naruto terlihat sebal dan tidak suka pada Sasuke. Tak ada senyuman di wajah manis pemuda tersebut. "Kukembalikan cintamu. Aku ingin kita putus."

Sasuke tertawa dengan nada ganjil, "Kau bercanda?" tapi dia segera membisu melihat tatapan serius Naruto. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu sedang bercanda, dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa hal yang tak pernah dia pikirkan ini benar-benar nyata dan bukan mimpi semata. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam cincin emas sederhana yang selama ini selalu menghiasi jari Naruto. Pemuda hitam itu menatap sekelilingnya, namun tidak ada siapapun di tempat parkir dimana mereka berada sekarang. Hanya dia dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin hal ini, Naruto."

Naruto menggeleng. Dia menunjuk dada Sasuke, "Camkan kata-kataku ini di hatimu, Sasuke. Lalu—" jari telunjuknya berpindah ke kening Sasuke, "Simpan baik-baik di pikiranmu. Kita putus. Aku tidak peduli kau menginginkan atau tidak hal ini. Kita putus. Selesai."

Pemuda pirang itu lalu berbalik pergi. Namun, baru tiga langkah dia beranjak, segera berbalik lagi. Tangan kanannya mengulur, "Kembalikan cintaku."

Sasuke melirik jari manis kirinya dimana ada sebuah cincin serupa seperti yang dia genggam. Hanya saja jika cincin yang dia genggam terbuat dari emas putih, yang dia kenakan memiliki bahan emas berwarna kuning. "Tidak akan kukembalikan."

"Apa?" Sasuke pernah berkali-kali melihat Naruto marah dan dia terbiasa dengan ekspresi murka pemuda pirang itu. Namun untuk hari ini dia menelan liurnya sendiri melihat tatapan tajam Naruto. Sekalipun begitu, dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap bertahan. "Aku tidak ingin mengembalikannya. Aku tidak ingin putus."

Gigi Naruto bergemeretak, namun dia memaksakan diri untuk tidak menghantam Sasuke. Sepuluh detik mereka terdiam, Naruto mendecih dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di tempat parkir sebuah _mall_ besar di kota mereka tersebut.

.

"Lalu sisanya?"

"Kupotong kecil-kecil. Lalu kubuang ke sungai. Takkan ada yang tahu. Termasuk dia."

"Kau yakin akan hal ini, Naruto?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Tapi kau akan—"

"Aku mencintainya. Karena itulah aku memutuskan Sasuke. Aku akan bebas darinya sekarang."

"…"

"Kuserahkan dia kepadamu, Teman."

.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mendesah panjang. Dan berkali-kali pula dia mengusap wajahnya. Matanya terpejam dan dahinya menumpu kepalanya di meja. Kamarnya gelap, tapi dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Pikirannya untuk hari ini hanya risih pada satu hal, Naruto yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

Sasuke mendesah lagi. Kali ini dia bangun dan bersandaran di dinding. Tangannya mempermainkan cincinnya yang kini berjumlah dua buah. Mata hitamnya menatap dua benda itu, namun pikirannya tidak. Pikirannya jauh mengawang pada beberapa kejadian hari ini dan sebelum hari ini. Mengingat kembali hal-hal yang mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan keputusan Naruto hari ini. Mencoba menggali lebih dalam lagi memorinya mengenai; apakah ada kelakuan Sasuke yang tidak disukai oleh pemuda itu, atau tanda-tanda Naruto yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada si pemuda hitam. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Naruto adalah pemuda paling ekspresif yang pernah dia kenal. Dia pernah melihat semua emosi Naruto, namun dasar dari hati pemuda itu adalah sebuah senyuman. Kemurkaan, kebencian, semuanya bersifat sementara saja di pikiran si pirang, dan Sasuke tahu betul akan hal itu. Dia lebih sering melihat senyuman Naruto daripada amarahnya. Dia lebih sering mendengar tawa Naruto daripada ujaran dendamnya. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang luar biasa. Setidaknya bagi Sasuke yang selalu memiliki pikiran buruk kepada siapa pun. Sasuke bukan seorang pemikir positif, dan keberadannya sangat kontras jika disandingkan dengan si pirang.

Tapi si negatif mencintai positif. Karena itulah dua magnet akan saling berpegangan erat ketika dua kutub mereka yang berbeda saling bertemu.

"Sasuke?"

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Membawa cahaya di kegelapan yang selama beberapa jam ini selalu menyelimuti si hitam. Namun cahaya tiba-tiba itu membutakan mata Sasuke untuk sejenak. Dia terpejam, namun dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kupikir kau belum pulang, Sasuke. Seperti biasa. Aku baru membeli pizza. Kau mau?"

"Mungkin."

Matanya akhirnya terbiasa, dan dia keluar dari kamar pengapnya. Di atas meja di depan televisi yang menjadi tempat bersantai dua pemuda itu ada sekotak pizza besar. Dengan malas-malasan Sasuke duduk di sofa di samping kawannya dan menenggelamkan diri di sofa lembut tersebut. Matanya terpejam, dan tangannya mengantungi cincin emas putihnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Naruto memutuskanku."

Kawannya terlihat terkejut. Dia berhenti melakukan gerakan membuka kotak pizzanya dan menatap Sasuke yang baru dia sadari sedang tenggelam dalam kesedihan. "Kenapa? Kalian berdua terlihat baik-baik saja selama ini."

"Entahlah. Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, Neji."

Si pemuda rambut panjang membuka kotak pizzanya dengan penuh sekarang. Membagi potongan paling besar kepada si kawan, namun justru ditolak. "Aku sedang tidak memiliki selera makan."

Neji mendesah. Dia pun meletakkan pizza yang sebelumnya ingin dia gigit. Berdiri dari duduknya, dia berjalan ke arah dapur. Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak pernah Sasuke sentuh selama setahun mereka tinggal di apartemen tersebut. Neji adalah kawan satu apartemennya. Mereka berbagi bayaran sewa apartemen, namun Sasuke jarang mendiami kamarnya sendiri karena dia lebih sering menginap di apartemen kecil Naruto. Lebih sering menghabiskan hari bersama pemuda yang paling dia cintai tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Teh. Aku membuat teh. Mungkin kau akan tenang jika minum tehku." Neji tersenyum tipis. Dia memasak air dan memasukkan beberapa sendok teh ke teko. "Kau harus berpikiran dingin untuk menyikapi hal ini, Sasuke."

Tiga menit Neji menunggu airnya mendidih, dia menyuguhkan segelas teh ke hadapan Sasuke. "Cobalah. Rasanya enak, lho."

Tubuh Sasuke yang tenggelam di sofa bangun, dan tangannya menjulur untuk mengambil teh yang disajikan Neji. Menyesap sedikit, dia memuji, "Aromanya harum."

"Minumlah yang banyak."

Sasuke menurut. Tidak dia lepaskan bibirnya dari pinggiran cangkir sebelum dia meneguk habis teh tersebut. Membuang napas panjang, tangannya menjulur kembali untuk meletakkan cangkir kosong ke atas meja. "Aku sedikit baikan sekarang."

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah." Dia menyingkirkan gelas Sasuke dari meja agar tidak menghalangi pizzanya, dan dengan mulut penuh makanan, Neji berujar, "Perlu kutanyai Naruto mengenai alasannya memutuskanmu?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng dan menyamankan diri di sofanya. Dia masih tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun. "Biar aku saja yang ke apartemennya besok."

"Dia pindah. Itu yang kudengar dari Gaara."

Sasuke terperanjat, "Apa? Apa dia ingin benar-benar pergi jauh dariku?"

Mengangkat dua bahunya, Neji menjawab, "Entahlah. Mungkin saja."

Sasuke mengurut keningnya. Matanya lagi-lagi terpejam, namun napasnya lebih teratur dari sebelumnya. "Sudahlah, Neji. Lupakan saja. Biarkan aku memikirkan hal itu besok."

Neji melirik kawannya yang kini lagi-lagi terbaring di sofa. Mata Sasuke masih terpejam, tapi Neji tahu bahwa Sasuke kini telah tertidur.

.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah dia mengingat hal itu?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa pada kejadian itu."

Senyuman tipis. "Baguslah jika begitu."

"Ini terlalu beresiko, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Biarkan saja dia tidak ingat apapun yang telah terjadi. Lebih bagus lagi jika dia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya."

"Seseorang akan sangat tertekan."

"Aku adalah pemuda yang kuat."

"Bukan kau. Tapi dia."

Senyuman tipis. "Biarkan saja. Mungkin dia akan mencoba bunuh diri nanti."

"Lalu kau tertekan jua."

"Lalu mati menyusulnya. Hahaha."

.

"Dasar anjing pengecut!"

Naruto meludah darah setelah berteriak. Dia tertawa kegirangan melihat lawannya yang kini memperlihatkan ekspresi panik. Mata birunya berkilat gembira saat melihat tangan orang yang kini ada di depannya menodongkan sebuah pisau kepadanya. Kawan-kawannya yang ada di belakang berteriak khawatir.

"Naruto. Itu pisau sungguhan. Lebih baik kita lari."

"Hah?!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan tatapan tidak suka. Matanya memicing pada pemuda itu dan ujarnya, "Lari dan membiarkan tempat kita diambil oleh si pengecut ini? Tidak akan."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau tertusuk?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Tubuhku ini besi, kalian tahu?" Naruto terkekeh dan kembali menatap pemuda yang berdiri dengan gemetaran tersebut. Wajah pemuda itu babak belur, dan di kakinya ada banyak teman-temannya yang pingsan dan bersimbah darah. "Kubunuh kau, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Dia berlari dengan gaya yang menggelikan bagi Naruto. Naruto berlari ke depannya jua, mengelak ke kiri lalu menendang perutnya dan menampar pipinya hingga terpelanting ia ke belakang. Pisaunya terlempar jauh darinya dan si pemuda itu meringis. Dia mengerang lalu susah payah bangun untuk lari dari tempat itu.

Naruto terbahak-bahak hingga memegangi perutnya. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang berlari itu sambil berkata pada kawannya, "Hahahaha! Lucu. Lucu sekali! Hei, lihat itu! Mereka lari. Hahahaha! Gaara! Lihat! Lihat!"

Si pemuda merah menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan kawannya itu. Dia segera menghampiri kawannya yang masih terpingkal hingga menunduk, membantunya berdiri, dan merangkul pundaknya. "Baik. Baik. Cukup lucu untuk ditertawakan oleh orang paling babak belur di sini."

Kiba, Nagato, dan Shikamaru membuntuti Gaara yang menggandeng Naruto keluar dari tanah kosong yang menjadi medan perkelahian mereka dengan sekumpulan orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai kelompok Akatsuki. Naruto masih tertawa-tawa sementara Gaara terpaksa menyeretnya karena kaki si pirang sudah melemas sebab sudah menjadi senjata sekaligus objek serangan dari musuh.

"Pulang, Naruto?"

"Tidak ke apartemenku. Aku mau ke apartemenmu saja, Gaara." Naruto berujar manja. Dia terlihat begitu menikmati digandeng oleh pemuda itu. Gaara mendesah dan berujar, "Kau benar-benar ingin menjauhi Sasuke?"

"Iya. Lagipula, aku sudah mengirimi Neji pesan kemarin dengan alamat emailmu. Hehe."

Gaara mendelik dan kembali membopong kawannya. "Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Cari Sasuke."

"Hah?" Kiba yang mendengar percakapan keduanya buru-buru berjalan laju dan menghadap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah belakang. "Kau bilang kau ingin Sasuke melupakanmu?"

Naruto menyengir. "Aku ingin sedikit balas dendam. Anggap saja sebagai balasan kepada Sasuke selama ini."

Gaara lagi-lagi mendelik. "Kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada kok." Dan Naruto menyengir seperti dia yang biasanya.

.

"Hei, ada peribahasa yang mengatakan bahwa jangan pernah menyimpan bangkai, bukan?"

"Hm, mungkin. Karena sepandai-pandainya bangkai ditutupi, baunya tetap tercium juga."

"Jika bangkainya kutaruh di lemari es, tidak akan berbau dong. Tidak akan ketahuan. Hehe."

Mendelik, "Kau bodoh, ya?"

Tertawa.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyimpan makananmu di lemari es. Itu menjijikkan."

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan lemari esku selamanya."

Mendelik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa hari hingga bangkai membusuk?"

.

Tak ada jawaban ketika Sasuke mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto, dan itu membuat tertekan Sasuke. Naruto juga tak mengangkat telepon darinya, bahkan dia tak yakin apakah pemuda itu juga membaca pesan yang terus dia kirimkan pasca Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua. Sasuke masih tidak terima pada keputusan sepihak Naruto, dan dia ingin tahu apa penyebab pemuda pirang itu berpikiran demikian.

Merasa bahwa perkataan Neji tadi malam ternyata benar adanya, Sasuke berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia melirik Suigetsu dan Jugo, kawan-kawannya sedang menunggu di bawah dan keduanya tidak saling berbicara. Di antara mereka bertiga, memang komunikasi adalah hal paling menyulitkan yang jarang terjadi. Hanya ada diam dan diam selama ketiganya bersama, tapi entah mengapa mereka selalu memiliki pikiran dan tindakan yang sama. Itulah sebabnya ketiganya bisa bersama hingga lima tahun lamanya.

Tapi, meskipun ketiganya sama-sama pendiam, Suigetsu bukan yang paling pendiam. Dia yang selalu bertanya jika ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, dan dia yang selalu menjadi pembuka topik apabila dirinya sendiri bosan pada kesunyian yang terjadi sewaktu-waktu.

"Naruto tidak ada?"

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Suigetsu tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi apartemen kecil murahan yang selalu menjadi tempat persinggahan bagi Sasuke. Suigetsu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jugo tetap diam dan membuntuti langkah kaki Sasuke, sedangkan kawan keduanya hanya berjalan sambil terus menunduk ke tanah. Kepalanya benar-benar pening saat ini, dan berbicara baginya bukan hal yang bisa meredakan sakit kepalanya.

Ketiganya berjalan ke arah game center dimana mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu dikala senggang. Sasuke mungkin tidak berminat bermain game, tapi dia tak tahu arah tujuannya saat ini kemana. Dia enggan pulang ke apartemennya dan Neji, dia juga sedang malas sendirian di kamarnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya membuatnya lebih terpuruk lagi di dalam kegelapan.

Pintu minimarket terbuka. Dan jingle kesukaan Naruto terdengar saat pintu kaca tersebut membuka. Sasuke terdiam dan membeku. Begitu pula Suigetsu dan Jugo saat mereka berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah dan seorang lagi yang pirang, yang dengan intimnya memakan es krim sambil bergandengan.

Menyadari ada Sasuke yang menyambut mereka di luar minimarket, Naruto membisu. Mulutnya masih dipenuhi es krim, dan matanya menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di seberang trotoar. Gaara pun sama membisunya, dan tangannya memegangi es krimnya dengan posisi terbalik. Tiga detik saling menatap, Naruto semakin menggelayut pada Gaara, melepaskan gigitan es krimnya, dan berujar dengan manja, "Gaara! Lihat, lihat. Es krimnya menempel di memarku. Rasanya sakit sekali kalau kujilat dengan lidahku."

Gaara mendongakkan kepala Naruto, mengelus bagian wajahnya yang tidak memar karena pertarungannya di waktu yang telah lalu, dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke tepi bibir Naruto yang terkena es krim. Dia menjilat es krim yang menempel itu dengan hati-hati dan di depan mata seorang Sasuke. Usai Gaara membersihkan bibirnya, Naruto menjerit kegirangan dan semakin memeluk lengan si pemuda merah, "Terima kasih, Gaara."

Perasaan di hati Sasuke yang semula bermacam-macam kini berubah menjadi satu jenis rasa. Kemarahan. Dia menghampiri keduanya, menarik kerah baju Gaara dan sudah akan menghantamnya sebelum Naruto memegangi tangannya dan berkata dengan sinis, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan sentuh Gaara."

Suigetsu dan Jugo pun bertindak sama, menghentikan keinginan Sasuke untuk melukai orang yang dekat dengan Naruto tersebut. Sasuke sedikit memberontak dan menatap mata Naruto dengan penuh kebencian. Tangan kanannya segera melepaskan cincin emas yang selama ini ia jadikan jimat pelindung dan memberikannya pada si pemuda pirang. Dia berjalan menjauhi keduanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

"Dia membenciku."

"Ya. Dia membencimu."

"Tapi dia tidak melupakanku."

"Seiring waktu berjalan, dia akan melupakanmu."

"Kapan?"

"Suatu saat nanti."

"Aku ingin secepatnya. Sebelum kebenarannya terungkap. Kumohon, Neji."

"Akan kuusahakan, Naruto."

.

Patah hati adalah penyakit paling memuakkan bagi Sasuke. Penyakit itu mampu membuatnya tak berselera untuk makan, berkeinginan untuk berkegiatan, dan menghancurkan keinginannya untuk tidur. Penyakitnya itu penyebab Neji harus membuat teh herbal setiap malam agar pemuda hitam itu bisa tertidur nyenyak meskipun mimpi buruk telah menghadang si pemuda.

Tapi, benarkah patah hati itu merupakan suatu penyakit?

.

Sasuke mendengar Naruto di penjara. Tapi dia kini sudah mampu tidak memedulikan hal tersebut. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah penyebab Naruto diringkus oleh polisi, diadili di meja hijau, dan dipenjara hingga lima tahun lamanya.

"Sasori, tetangganya, mencium bau busuk dari apartemen Naruto yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan. Ketika diperiksa, ternyata bau busuk itu berasal dari mayat seseorang yang sepertinya sudah berhari-hari mati dan dibiarkan begitu saja di apartemennya."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan dua tangannya dan menunduk. Kakinya gemetaran dan dia berupaya untuk duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Tapi dia gagal dan kakinya terus menerus mengeluarkan bunyi berisik yang mengganggu kerja polisi di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu motif Naruto membunuh?"

Sasuke memukul meja di depannya dengan kuat-kuat. Air mata bercucuran, jatuh dari dagunya, membasahi celananya. "Mana kutahu! Yang kutahu Naruto dan Aniki adalah dua orang yang bersahabat baik sejak dulu."

"Tapi dari data yang kami dapat, kau berkali-kali menginap di tempatnya dan kau adalah kekasihnya."

"Aku putus dengannya tiga hari yang lalu." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada pelan. Dia menunduk, dan tangannya memegangi hidungnya agar ingusnya tidak keluar.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan kakakmu?"

"Baru saja. Aku baru saja melihat mayatnya yang telah berbelatung. Apakah itu cukup bagimu?" Sasuke menjawab sinis dan tatapan matanya tajam ke arah opsir polisi tersebut.

"Maksudku, sebelum hari ini."

Sasuke berupaya mengingat kembali hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kakaknya. Dia tertegun saat memorinya berhasil menguak kembali sebuah peristiwa. "Sebelumnya. Sebelum aku putus dengan Naruto. Sehari sebelumnya kalau tidak salah—"

Sasuke terdiam kembali. Kepalanya yang menunduk perlahan-lahan mendongak, tapi dia tidak menatap mata opsir di depannya, "—Aniki sedikit bertengkar dengan Naruto. Aku—aku pikir itu karena masalah yang sepele. Naruto tidak mungkin membunuhnya hanya karena alasan itu."

Polisi di depannya menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, "Mereka bertengkar karena apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi tawa yang ganjil, "Aniki menginginkanku kembali ke rumah kami. Aku menolak. Naruto membelaku. Dan—dan Aniki—Aniki mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah makhluk menjijikkan. Haha. Naruto—Naruto tidak mungkin membunuh karena hal itu, bukan?"

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya dan tatapannya kosong. Dia terus tertawa dengan nada ganjil, dan opsir di depannya menutup bukunya karena tahu Sasuke benar-benar syok akibat kejadian yang menimpanya. Dibawanya Sasuke ke ruangan lain, dan ketika dia mengarahkan pemuda hitam itu, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang opsir lain yang menyeret seorang pemuda pirang. Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke, membisikkan kalimat, "Tetaplah hidup. Aku mencintaimu," sebelum berlalu dari depan Sasuke. Pemuda hitam menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya, dan tangisannya kembali membanjiri wajahnya. Dia ingin berlari untuk menggapai pemuda itu dan memeluknya, tapi tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak sama sekali.

Sasuke merasakan ada yang salah pada semua hal yang terjadi. Dia merasakan keganjilan, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi namun ternyata terjadi. Sasuke bukan seorang paranormal atau seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural, tapi dia memiliki firasat.

"Teh?"

Sasuke diam. Dia tidak setertekan saat di kantor polisi tadi siang. Dia sedikit lebih tenang, dan otaknya mencoba untuk berpikiran lebih dingin. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Cobalah. Meskipun hanya sedikit."

Sasuke tetap menggeleng. Dia duduk dengan tegak di kursinya. Dua tangannya tergenggam, dan di jari tengah sebelah kanannya ada sebuah cincin emas putih di sana.

"Neji."

Neji, yang tengah mencari-cari acara televisi yang menarik, terdiam dan menatap Sasuke, "Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau sering membuatkan teh untukku?"

Neji diam. Tangannya mengambang di udara sembari memegang remote televisi.

"Aku mengerti saat aku merasa tertekan beberapa hari lalu. Tapi, kenapa hanya saat malam?"

Neji masih tetap diam. Tangannya kini tidak lagi menjulur, dan terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya. Matanya kosong menatap televisi.

"Ada sesuatu di teh itu?"

"Obat tidur." Neji akhirnya menjawab. Dia membalas tatapan Sasuke dan berkata pelan, "Naruto yang memintaku untuk memberikan obat tidur kepadamu."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke terbelalak mendengar jawaban Neji. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak tertekan, "Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?"

Neji mengucapkan maaf kepada Naruto berkali-kali sebelum menjawab, "Kaulah sebenarnya pembunuh Itachi, Sasuke."

.

Sasuke terus berlari kencang ke arah kantor polisi. Dia tidak memedulikan apakah bulan sedang menertawakannya atau angin sedang berupaya menghentikannya. Dia tak merasakan semua itu. Jantungnya luar biasa berdegup kencang, dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Kereta malam telah lewat, dan dia tidak sempat untuk menelpon taksi. Dia juga tidak sabar jika harus duduk diam di atas bis, sehingga dia memaksakan kakinya untuk terus mengejar bangunan yang tidak akan berlari tersebut.

"_Ada suatu gangguan psikologis."_

Dia terus menerus berteriak dan mengerang sepanjang pelariannya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang mengumpat kepadanya, namun dia kini mencoba mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Karena tekanan di hatinya sudah terlampau kuat sehingga dia harus mengeluarkankannya saat ini. Luka di hatinya jauh lebih parah dari luka di hati siapapun juga saat ini.

"_Saat seseorang tidur, tanpa sadar dia bangun dan melakukan sesuatu. Istilah umumnya, tidur sambil berjalan."_

Berkali-kali dia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Berkali-kali dia mengusap air matanya, dia terus berlari. Matanya memerah, dan dia tidak bisa melihat jelas jalanan malam hari. Namun dia terus memaksa kakinya untuk tetap berlari kencang menyusul seseorang di sana.

"_Penyebabnya berbeda-beda. Tapi pada dasarnya sama, desakan dari alam bawah sadar orang tersebut."_

Sejak dulu dia sangat yakin dia dan Naruto saling mencintai. Yakin seyakin dia pada keberadaan Tuhan. Karena itulah, dia bersedia melakukan segalanya untuk Naruto. Itu sumpahnya dulu. Dia bersedia tinggal di tempat kumuh, asalkan dia selalu bisa bersama dengan sang cahaya. Dia tidak keberatan mati terkubur sampah, demi hidupnya yang selalu disinari terang oleh matahari dunianya tersebut. Meskipun terkadang, sinar itu membutakan matanya. Mata hatinya, lebih tepatnya.

"_Kau terlalu sering memendam perasaan hatimu, Sasuke. Alam bawah sadarmu memaksamu dan membimbingmu untuk membunuh kakakmu sendiri."_

Karena itulah, saat dia untuk pertama kalinya menampar Itachi demi membela Naruto, dia pikir sumpahnya telah terlaksana. Dia merasa tidak apa-apa hubungan dia dengan keluarganya memburuk. Karena dia tidak ingin membiarkan lentera hidupnya itu meredup karena kesedihan hanya karena hal menjijikkan yang bernama restu.

"_Naruto melindungimu."_

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Naruto lah yang telah melakukan sumpah itu. Dialah yang telah melakukan segala upaya untuk Sasuke. Untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Menyelamatkannya dari perasaan bersalah, dan juga dari hukuman pidana yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Naruto telah berupaya menjadi seterang mungkin agar hitam bayangannya menjadi semakin kuat. Meskipun risikonya, dia harus meledak dan kemudian menghilang seperti sebuah granat cahaya.

"_Dia juga mencintaimu."_

**.::END::.**

Disclaimer: Animanga Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
